comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-06 - Splitting at the Seams: Little Dream of Me
Jean-Phillipe has kept a close eye on Alex whenever possible since Kenzie's disappearance. He has even taken Candi and Laura for a sparring match in the Danger Room against multiple combatants to give them some training and give Alex a break. Jean-Phillipe is ironically not as worried about Kenzie as the others seem to be since the new information has come in. As long as she is alive, there will be a way to get her back, is his mentality. But it is not cut so clearly for Alex. As a result, late this night when Alex is still struggling with thoughts of or against bed, Jean-Phillipe finally shows up knocking at his room door. He is standing there holding a white sleeping bag in hand, wearing a matching set of white sleep pants and a white sleep top. "Can I sleep here?" No reason provided this time, and he does not appear distressed like before. He just walks on in once Alex had the door opened and makes himself at home as he goes to lay in his sleeping bag to fall asleep on the floor beside Alex's bed. Sleep over, huh? Alex Summers lies on his back with his head behind his hands. Instead of sleeping, he's staring up at the ceiling. His attempts to find Kensington had hit a dead end. He had tracked her movements to the spot where she had been taken, but he was no close to finding her than he was when Iron Man visited. When Jean-Phillipe appears in his doorway with a sleeping bag, Alex waves him in and sighs loudly. "I don't care." He says in answer to his question. As Jean-Phillipe lays in the sleeping bag now, he does finally ask, "Need help getting to sleep mon ami?" He is not looking up at the bed, but his tone holds a light helping of concern in it. Honestly, the man is not sure how to help his best friend out, emotional involvement is not his strong point. Alex Summers answers. "My mind is too active. I keep thinking about Kensington. I keep wondering who is making her do those things. I also keep wondering if she's doing that stuff because she wants to, or because someone is making her. And if she's doing it because she wants to, then it's probably my fault." Jean-Phillipe flips open the sleeping bag and sits up, frowning beneath his white mask. "It is not your fault." But he then reaches out to touch your arm with his bare hand. "Just relax though, ease your mind mon ami. I will help you fall asleep, and then you can rest." And so can he. Though even as he speaks, his words are hypnotic, soothing even. Alex Summers nods faintly and though he keeps talking his voice is taking on that sleepy quality. "I just think I could have tried harder to make her understand..." He sighs again and before too long, he's snoring lightly as he rolls over onto his side. The Frenchman sighs quietly, "What am I going to do with you mon ami?" He wishes he had the answers on how to best handle this. Never before has Jean-Phillipe felt this level of compassion for someone else, but nor has he had a friend before Alex either. He withdraws his fingers from Alex's arm and rolls over to lay back down in his sleeping bag, pulling it up. His own blue eyes close and soon his breathing steadies and he falls asleep... Not long after, one of his brains begins to dream... ...a dream that is shared with Alex by the 'nicest one'... It is Paris at night, the lights glittering in the sky from the tall buildings and beaming signs. The wind is warm and light on the rail enclosed roof. There is a cafe below, the smell of coffee caught, and a few empty tables with closed umbrella tops centered upon them about the rooftop. Alex Summers pulls up to the cafe on a Vespa. (Because that's what they ride in France.) He enters the establishment, makes his way up to the roof and sits down at one of the tables. He lifts his finger and orders a coffee in French. Now, normally he can't speak French, but somehow he can in this dream. The server arrives with your coffee, setting it down with also a pastry. The pastry has a note written on the napkin. The server walks away as if they never saw the message. The message reads: 'Je viens, promis.' (I'm coming, promise.) The person you are waiting for is someone important to you, right? A bit of time passes, giving you time to admire the lovely view before there is the small sound of booted feet against the hardness of the rooftop. And it is perhaps not someone you exactly expected to see, but somehow, it is not as nerve wreaking as it perhaps should be. "Je suis ici, comme promis. Vous n'etes pas seul." (I am here, as promised. You are not alone.) She sounds native, and her voice is softer and more feminine than Fantomex's. She wears a white uniform much like his, but with black triangle slashes across it. Furthermore, her hair is black as it arches from her masked hood and falls down in a high pony tail. Her eyes are the same blue however as Jean-Phillipe's. She seems to await Alex's reaction. Alex Summers glances around after receiving the message. When the female Fantomex arrives he raises a blonde brow before replying, still in French as far as he knows. "You are mistaken madame. I arrived here alone.." He looks at her closer. "But you do remind me of someone I know. Have we met before?" In French, the woman responds with, "I am here now though." She moves over to take a seat in the chair across from you, leaning back, and crossing her legs beneath the table. "We have met in a way. I have been watching out for you." She is the nicest one, the one that makes Jean-Phillipe go above and beyond the normal bounds of friendship. "I am Cluster." What an unusual name! Alex Summers flashes a smile before sipping from his cup of coffee. "Cluster. An interesting name. I'm Alex." He pauses. "So, why did you want to meet me here? And what do you mean that you've been watching out for me?" He asks with a hint of confusion. Cluster appears vaguely amused then, "I know," when you introduce yourself. "Because I like you, and you make us a better person." She places her elbow on the arm of the chair and proper her cheek against her fist. "How are you feeling now mon ami?" She still speaks in entirely French as you do within this 'other world'. Alex Summers hmms and thinks about her question. "I'm anxious..resentful. I feel responsible for what's happening to Kensington." He takes a moment to look around him again. "I..think I'm dreaming. This is a dream, right? Who are you really?" "Actually, in a way, it is a dream," she admits. "And I am Cluster." She then says, "It is not your fault. There is absolutely no way she would be doing these things because of you, or that she was taken away because of you Alex," she says firmly and clearly. Still, things seem more relaxing here, more settled. "You are the sun to those in Generation X." That sounds...like something you have heard before, something Jean-Phillipe has told Alex before. Alex Summers states. "She's in love with me. Before she left with Slade she wanted me to kiss her and I refused. I refused because I can't give her what she wants. And now, she's gone off the deep end because of me. Or at least that's what I think." He shrugs. "Gex-X means everything to me. Kenzie is one of ours, and I have to get her back somehow. If SHIELD or Stark finds her first they'll take her out...not help her." He buries his head in his hands and slightly tugs on his hair. "I just don't know what to do." He shakes his head. "I don't know why I'm sitting in France in a dream talking to a gorgeous woman that feels familiar to me. Why is this happening?" Go figure that Cluster catches on to, "Gorgeous," first, her tone questioning. But she then laughs softly and quietly, perhaps surprisingly elegantly considering she wears a mask over most of her face. "I am flattered Alex, though my other selves may not appreciate it." Cluster seems pleased in either case. But then on to tending to Alex, which is more important right now. "And you care deeply for her, I can tell this. But she is your student; she is under your command and guidance for Generation X. This can easily cause attachments, is it a real one or a substitute for a father figure she can respect and love? Perhaps it is real, perhaps it is not." Cluster unfolds her legs and rises smoothly from her chair to walk over to you. She moves her gloved hands to your shoulder to start to massage them, to relax you. "I suspect you return some of her feelings, and that makes it more difficult for you." She mmms softly, "Yet, she is still discovering herself, and you have already walked that difficult and terrible path. When you were pushed to the edge of darkness, you knew yourself well enough to step back." Cluster leans down, her voice near your ear. "You will save her, because you are not alone. You have friends, comrades, and family." She dodges your question of why this is happening. Alex Summers makes a strained noise when Cluster begins rubbing his shoulders. He inhales deeply then exhales slowly. "She says it's real. She says that I'm killing her because her heart hurts because we can't be together." He shrugs faintly. "I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I have no idea where to look. And I'm afraid if I wait until she surfaces again, then it might be too late. I'm thinking of asking Xavier for a select team that's sole purpose is to find her and bring her back home." He shakes his head. "But is that selfish of me to ask? I keep asking myself what Scott might do if it were one of his. Would he get this worked up over a student?" The hands are magic workers, firm and strong. But then as you finish speaking, Cluster moves to wrap her arms about Alex, hugging him from behind. "He would blast moutains out of the way to get her back. You know he will support you one-hundred percent. You are his precious little brother, his trusted comrade, a fellow mutant, and a fellow idealist dream holder." She mmms softly by your ear, "Silly Alex, don't you realize Scott is just as worried as you are?" Alex Summers smiles a little. "Yeah. Yeah, he is. But Scott's not willing to toe the line to do what's gotta be done. I am. Just wish I knew where to start, is all. I wonder if the Professor can locate her with Cerebro.." He tosses his hands up. "Listen..I need to go. I have to find her. You're awesome and all, but I really shouldn't be here. Wherever here is." Cluster actually looks a bit hurt as you pull away. "But Alex, if you are exhausted, you cannot help her if there is an emergency. You have to take care of yourself. Will you let me help, even if just this once?" Her blue eyes search your own, wondering what you will say. Alex Summers sighs and shrugs. "Fine. I suppose I am sleeping right now, right? Guess I'll just sit here and drink coffee." He comments as he picks up the cup and sips from it. "Last thing I remember is Fantomex offering to help me sleep. This must be what he meant." "Not exactly," the woman called Cluster confesses. But when you go to sit back down, her hands are on your shoulders again working them. She drops her white gloved hands to your upper arms as well to work the muscles there. She has fallen silent though, thoughtful perhaps. Alex Summers shrugs. "Hey, I don't pretend to know how his mutant powers work. I know he's got EVA, and I kinda know how she works a little. There's a lot about the guy that I don't know about. And I know he lies..he told me so himself. Unless that was a lie?" He waves a hand, his neck rolling to the side. The massage felt really good. "He's weird and French, but I like him. I know I can trust him." And it is those very words, that has Cluster swallowing hard. She leans down to hug Alex again tightly, but not painfully. "Thank you," she whispers with soft emotion in her tone. "Please do not leave him alone, Alex. The children are not the only ones that need you and depend on you. You think too little of yourself, you are much more powerful and influential than you can even dream." Ironic that. Alex Summers pfffs. "Yeah right. Powerful, but my control isn't so good when I get upset. And I have a temper, so you do the math." He pauses a moment. "I'm not gonna leave him. He's my friend, and you don't leave your friends. Ever. Hell, I even went on a heist with him..most fun I've had in a long time. And it was him that helped me heal from that assassination attempt. He told me it was okay not to have the killer instinct and to follow my own path. I can never thank him enough for that." He glances up. "So..are you like..his sister or something? I just realized you two look a lot alike." "Something like that." And Cluster moves about Alex, soon sitting on the edge of the table. She moves her furthest gloved hand to rest upon his shoulder, "And I mean powerful as an individual, not powerful as a mutant Alex. You have the ability to draw people to you, to have them look up at you and admire you, to follow you. Jean-Phillipe works to be a better man, because of /you/. That is some amazing power you hold within your hands, a power that could save the mutant race. And yet you are so blind, that you cannot see it. I hope one day you can see it, and use it for a great good," Cluster says so softly. Alex Summers looks up at Cluster again. "I think you have me confused with my older, and more responsible brother, lady. I used to be such a screw-up, but I'm trying to be better. I graduate college next year...I want to eventually get my docorate. And I want to keep teaching at the Institute. I love that. I never thought that I would, but I do. And Jean-Phillipe is a good man already. He just has to relax and let him come out sometimes. Quit trying so hard, you know?" Cluster smiles gently beneath her mask, "You think the best of others Alex. I really like that about you. But I know very well whom I am speaking of." She then leans toward Alex, mask still in place as she kisses Alex's cheek through it. Her long black hair falling forward with the movement from where it arches high above her head. "I am very pleased that he has met you Alex, and that I have." She reaches out a gloved hand then to tap your nose gently with a fingertip. "You give me hope," she says with a smile to her blue eyes. Alex Summers is a little taken aback by Cluster, but he smiles. It's a smile that makes his blue eyes sparkle. "Well, thanks. I'm glad to have met you, too, Cluster. Maybe when I go to bed tomorrow night, I'll get to meet you again." And he was halfway serious about that. Luckily, she wears a mask, because she would betray the fact she is blushing to Alex! She nods almost shyly, long legs crossing idly with one black booted toe bouncing in the air. "You only half mean that." But even by half, it affected her even as she tries to play it off. Alex Summers grins and shrugs. "Hey, I have horrible luck with women in general. And I did kinda meet the girl of my dreams..or is that girl in my dreams?" He waves a hand. "Then again, I always end up hurting the ones that get too close. Like Lorna..and Kensington." Seriously blushing now, and Cluster's breath catches. She then shakes her head, pony tail swaying. "You should be careful with your words Alex, they mean too much to me." But she then says more gently, "You are not a bad person. People get hurt sometimes, even when you do the right thing." Her hand moves to slide from your shoulder, and her hands clasp within her lap as she looks down at them. She is just a part of Fantomex...she could not...but she will cherish this memory, though it is one she will not share with the other brains if at all possible. Alex Summers says, "I think I've been here long enough." Alex states softly as he rises from his seat. "Resting isn't going to bring her back. I've got work to do. But thanks for the talk. It really helped me put a lot of things in perspective." She will not force Alex to remain. So Cluster uncrosses her legs and rises from the table top. She moves to give him a warm hug, just holding on for a little bit as if this may be a long farewell. "Thank you for remaining for a little while. You have made me very happy, Alex Summers. Knowing you has been a true gift." She then starts to slowly pull away. Alex Summers smiles. "I feel the same. And I still can't shake the feeling that we've met before. But when in Paris..." He leans forward and kisses both of her cheeks. "Maybe I'll see you around again sometime." He winks and then turns to leave the rooftop. "Now..how do I wake up?" He murmurs to himself. The look in Cluster's eyes is perhaps wistful at the kisses upon her masked cheeks. And when you walk away, her eyes close. As you turn away, talking to yourself, you will find when you look away again that Cluster is gone as if never there. And the dream starts to become more fuzzy and finally to fade. There is a sinking sensation, almost as if you are falling. And as you fight to rise, you can feel yourself fighting sleep. With a snap of your eyes open in the real world, you will see yourself staring up at your room ceiling. Fantomex is still on the floor, wrapped up in his silly white sleeping bag, using his own arm as a pillow. His breathing is slow and steady as he is still asleep, but it's strange if you dare to ever look that close, as if his eyes are bit moist. But the room is dark and it would be difficult to tell anyway. Alex Summers shoots straight up in bed. He looks around his bedroom for awhile and then looks down, seeing Fantomex asleep in his sleeping bag. His heart eventually slows as he calms himself down. He reaches up to rub his eyes. "Really shouldn't eat fish sandwiches before bed." He looks down at Fantomex again and grins. "Sleep well, buddy." Then he adjusts his pillow and lies back down himself.